Four Dates
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: Four dates, two sleepovers, no sex. Oneshot on Meredith and the McVet.


Four Dates, Two Sleepovers

Inspired by the Izzie/Meredith preview for "Damaged Case" and the hunkalicious Chris O'Donnel, who comes in as a distant number two on my GA's Favorite Men List, right after Isaiah Washington. :D

Really mediocre (at best), drabble ficlet. Read and review, but no mean comments, I'll smack you. Literally written in three minutes while I listened to a Good Charlotte song.

x

Summary: Four dates, two sleepovers, no sex. One-shot on Meredith and the McVet.

x

They had been on four dates, five if you included the birthing of a horse, which she didn't. She had spent the night at his house twice, had showered there three times, rubbed his Suave for Men shampoo through her hair instead of the normal Lavender VO5. Yet, she had not so much as gotten a good night kiss, too tight of a hug, or anything more sexy than a peck on the cheek, his whiskers tickling her skin.

For someone who had started off not good at knitting, this celibacy thing was working out pretty well. She had had no inappropriate thoughts, no overexertion of tequila, no awkward morning-after sneak-out of an unfamiliar apartment.

Yet, if this were the case, why did she take an extra-deep sniff of his shampoo the morning after her last sleepover? She called them sleepovers for lack of a better word, for their was nothing sexual or feral about the encounters. It really did seem like something two eleven-year-olds would do, one encountering the bed upstairs and one lounging on the couch. Nothing dirty. Nothing wild. Nothing to be ashamed of.

So why did she feel guilty? She had no reason to. She and Derek were over, she was slowly, slowly beginning to accept that, and the only person she would have to feel guilty to was herself.

But she hadn't done anything yet! Sure, there was something shockingly intimate in the way Finn had kissed her cheek, something oddly erratic in the way he had pushed her hair out of her face, or grabbed her hand as they got down to birth the horse. But nothing to be _ashamed_ of. Nothing she wouldn't be embarrassed for other people to know...

There was something about his smile. When Derek smiled, she got a little spark of bluish-green, a little light that was only there when he looked at her. But when Fin smiled...the whole room lit up, little laughing stars erupting around her head. Sparks were one thing, but illicit fireworks was something totally else entirely.

"You like him," Izzie accused her, laughing from her spot sitting on the side of the tub. "Maybe," was her hesitant response.

"So how's the sex?" Something about Meredith seemed to magnetize women that were perverts to be her friends, Izzie with one way, Cristina with another.

"Wouldn't know," Meredith murmured, taking a pair of tweezers and wincing as she plucked one of her eyebrows.

It was like lighting a fire by a gas station, something exploded so largely Meredith felt herself flinch. Izzie was amazed, Izzie was humored, Izzie was maybe even a little bit proud.

"Wow, Mer, when you first said you were going to try celibacy, I didn't take you seriously. But geez...you're actually doing it!"

Meredith didn't reply, just concentrated on a stubborn hair that refused to become un-enlodged from between her brows.

"So when do you think the time will be right? I mean...you're not going to be..._celibate_...forever. Are you?"

Meredith turned to glare at her. "Maybe when my roommates stop asking me nosy questions."

There was something about Finn Dandridge that threw her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. How many men would take a woman to the birthing of a horse as their first date? Even if neither of them considered it a date, merely an "errand" that had been imperative to be completed?

There was something about him. Something mysterious, something deliciously devious, something that made her glad she had taken a vow of celibacy, just so that now she would be forced to get to know him.

Yes. There was definitely something about him.

x


End file.
